


Futurs vieux

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [156]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, I'm not okay... They're leavinggggg whyyyyy, M/M, Retirement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Arjen et Franck sont sur le point de quitter le Bayern, mais ils restent ensemble.





	Futurs vieux

**Author's Note:**

> T0T ils doivent partir et c'eeeest triiiiiiiste

Futurs vieux

  
Arjen sentit un regard sur son dos alors qu'il faisait son sac pour son départ, combien de fois était-ce donc arrivé ? Il ne prit pas la peine d'immédiatement se retourner, des années qu'il jouait avec lui au Bayern qu'il avait l'habitude des regards de Franck sur son corps. Robben referma sa valise avant de finalement se tourner vers son coéquipier et son petit-ami, un petit sourire sur son visage.

  
''Donc tu pars ?'' Franck lui demanda en se rapprochant de lui

''Ouais, je suis trop vieux maintenant.''

''Tu ne seras jamais trop vieux pour moi, Arjen.''

''De toute façon, tu partiras avec moi Franck, on est vieux ensemble, les jeunes vont se débrouiller sans nous.''

''Même si je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire sans nous, on est des légendes pour les petits gars.''

''Des retraités plutôt.''

''Bah, on regardera les matches comme les petits vieux que tu crois qu'on est.''

''On fera aussi les matches caritatifs, ne t'inquiète pas.''

  
Arjen lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Franck posait ses mains sur ses épaules. Il voulait rajouter quelque chose, peut-être une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère (il ne savait pas vraiment), quand Franck déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Arjen le soutint par les cuisses, s'asseyant sur son lit, pas grand chose n'allait changer par rapport à son couple, ils n'allaient juste plus voir les jeunes et jouer de nouveau avec le Bayern. Franck passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, riant entre leurs lèvres, au moins ils allaient pouvoir faire ce genre de chose de plus en plus souvent maintenant.

  
Fin


End file.
